Movie Studio
Scary Movie is a 2003 American horror comedy film directed by David Kellogg. The film is a parody of the horror, slasher, and mystery film genres. Several 1990s films and TV shows are spoofed, and the script is primarily based on the horror films Friday the 13th, The Haunting ''and ''The Matrix. Despite a mixed critical reception, the film has since attracted a large cult following, and was a box office success, grossing $278 million worldwide on a $19 million budget.The first in the Movie Studio ''film series, it was followed by four sequels: ''Movie Studio 2 (2004), Movie Studio 3 (2006), Movie Studio 4 (2008), and Movie Studio 5 (2013). The latter is the only installment in the series to have a different storyline with new roles. Plot 18-year-old Jessie Fisher (Jennifer Tilly) receives a threatening phone call while home alone. Drew is chased outside by Jason Voorhees, who stabs her in the breast, removing one of her silicone breast implants. She is hit by a vehicle driven by her father - who is distracted by oral sex by his wife - and murdered by Jason Voorhees. Sofia Rogers (Sarah Vowell) meets up with her boyfriend Daniel Broderick (Steve Buscemi) and her friends, Emily James (Elizabeth Perkins), her secretly gay boyfriend Branden Fisher (John Ritter), Andy Brown (Joe Ranft) and Puffy (Christina Ricci). Various news teams, including hack reporter Susan (Leslie Mann), converge on the school in the wake of Drew's murder. Gail hooks up with Buffy's intellectually disabled brother Special Officer Jumbo (Nick Swardson), hoping to milk the facts out of him. While Sofia is in class, she receives an ominous note and realizes Jessie was murdered exactly one year after she and her friends accidentally killed a man. At a beauty pageant that evening, Andy is killed by Jason Voorhees in plain view, while the audience mistakes Puffy's screams and pleas for help as being part of her act. When Puffy realizes she's won the pageant, she immediately forgets about Greg's death and celebrates her victory. After Sofia goes home alone, Jason Voorhees attacks her, but retreats when Sofia locks herself and contacts the police. Bobby arrives shortly after. A knife, a pair of black gloves and a telephone fall out of his pocket, leading Cindy to believe that he was the killer. The police arrests Stuart. Sofia heads to Buffy and Jumbo's place and spends the night with them. She receives a call from Jason Voorhees mocking her. The following day, Sofia is released from jail. Puffy, high on the success of her victory at the pageant, ignores Cindy's warnings about the killer and is beheaded by Jason Voorhees with a cleaver, though her severed head keeps talking, annoying Jason Voorhees. That night, Ray and Brenda go to a showing of Twelfth Night where Ray is stabbed in the ear in a bathroom stall. Jason Voorhees goes after Brenda, but angry movie patrons, fed up with Brenda's rude and obnoxious behavior during the movie, kill her first. Cindy throws a house party, hoping for safety in numbers. During the party, Bobby and Cindy go upstairs and have sex. Suddenly, Jason Voorhees appears and apparently stabs Bobby, before disappearing quickly. Cindy gets a gun from a drawer near the entrance, Bobby follows and she tends to his wounds. Brenda's stoner brother Shorty (Marlon Wayans) comes up from the basement and informs them that all of the partygoers have fled the house. Bobby takes the gun and shoots Shorty, revealing that his wound was an elaborate ruse. Ray arrives on the scene, still alive. Bobby and Ray confront Sofia in the kitchen and announce their intention to kill her and her father (Rick Ducommun), and that they are merely copying a real killer. They plan to make themselves look like heroes by wounding each other to indicate they fought back. Stuart admits being gay, while Ray refuses being so. The plan backfires when Ray stabs Bobby repeatedly, angry because his favorite show, The Parent 'Hood., has been canceled. Jason Voorhees abruptly arrives and stabs Ray. He and Cindy then fight each other, but Sofia successfully subdues him by employing moves copied from The Matrix and kicks him through a window. However, Jason Voorhees vanishes before the police arrive. At the police station, Sofia and the sheriff (Kurt Fuller) realize that Jumbo, the only person who knew about the car accident, was faking his disability and is the killer. However, Jumbo has already escaped with Gail Hailstorm. Upon finding his discarded disguise in the street, Cindy begins screaming but is soon hit by a car. In a mid-credits scene, Shorty appears in a video made by himself of what is presumably advice on how to survive a horror movie but turns out to how to successfully enact a "snatch 'n' run". Cast * Sarah Vowell as Sofia Rogers * Taylor Lautner as Rick Sander * Steve Carell as Doug Perkins * Alicia Silverstone as Alma Stewart * Bette Midler as Marisol Davis * Mark Wahlberg as Michael Philps * Mark Strong as Greg Nicker * Steve Daskewisz as Jason Voorhees * Nick Swardson as Jumbo * Leslie Mann as Susan * Christina Ricci as Puffy * Jennifer Tilly as Jessie Fisher * John Ritter as Branden Fisher * Steve Buscemi as Daniel Broderick * Elizabeth Perkins as Emily James * Joe Ranft as Andy Brown Category:Films